


burgers and fries

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten minutes, you swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burgers and fries

You swear you're inside ten minutes before coming out with a bag of burgers and fries, drinks balanced in one hand and utensils clenched between your lips. Ten minutes you're gone and Dave has managed to move to the middle row in the shitty van, a bulge in his shorts obvious. The windows are tinted and you thank Christ for it. But, to fuck with your little brother, you call him up to the front. Cal disappointingly doesn't follow. He's eager and close to panting as is; if you hadn't said a brief greeting and talking to him, as if it were at all casual, Dave would already be talking about how he'll suck your cock and how he wants you buried inside of him, how he wants to be screaming your name and be unable to walk for a week. He would tell you how he'd love it if you marked him all over - chest, neck, thighs, and ass, you name it. If you had let him speak, the immediate words on his tongue would have been, "I'm yours, Bro. All yours. Fuck me, please. I'll be your little slut."

But, you were a step ahead. "Get in the front, Dave." It's a basic order, one that was quickly obeyed. He goes to tell you all the nasty things he wants done to him, but you knock him off. "Buckle up."

"Bro." It's more of a whine. 

"Yeah, I know. Trust me, your fucking prick is as noticeable as smuppet in a doll factory."

"Bro, Bro. I wan-" he practically cries when you cut him off. 

A quick turn in the car and Dave jumps in his seat. "I know what you want, kiddo. But you've got to be a patient little slut, don't you? Don't want your fucking pimp to shove a dollar bill in your silly thong and let you on your merry way, right?" He goes to say something, but you beat him to it. "No, you don't. You wanna be fucked hard with my dick in your ass and your face coated with my cum. Right, Dave? Isn't that what all sluts want? You're a whore."

He groans in his seat, fingers grasping at the bulge in his jeans but doing little else. Dave is smart enough to realize that, if you were to catch him getting off without your permission (fuck; asking you is what he gets off on), that he'd be left alone tonight. The lesson was learned two weeks ago, but he had apologized by sucking you dry and to the point of over-stimulation. It took a palm to his forehead to stop that wonderful tongue of his. "Bro-o-o-oooo!"

"Don't be so needy, you filthy fuck." Dirty talk seemed to be up your brother's alley, and you had no troubles with it. Cal, who was sitting behind your chair and strapped in securely, certainly wouldn't mind. If he did, though, he'd had heard enough to not give a shit. "Who the fuck said you could talk anyway, slut? Moan my name all you fuckin' want, I ain't comin' to join you if your hand can do it all."

"B-Bro... god, please. Bro, please." His fingers instantly still and rest close to his thighs, thumbs occasionally rubbing circles against the cloth of his pants. 

You smirk, stopping at a red light. Cal, you watch through the rear view mirror, slumps in his seat with the same, excited expression. Dave doesn't see it, doesn't care to, and he's back on the brink of pleading and begging when you say," That's better. I'm the only one who can touch you, got it? I don't want to see your sick fucking hands near your dick for the rest of this ride." There's no point in asking if that's alright, if it's an okay thing to say and if he's fine with following it. Dave is more than ready to submit; the words that flow naturally out between your lips make him shiver in his seat. The soft movement in his face tells you he's excited but desperate and you're happy with that. 

Your brother is silent for the rest of the ride, doesn't complain even when you make sharp turns and jump in out of potholes just so his erection can press against some part of him, getting a little friction. The actions cause him to melt in his seat. Even when you're busy observing his body language and listening hard for the small whimpers that escape his clenched throat, you start to tell him: "You're such a desperate little whore, aren't you, Dave? You're about to die if I don't shove my cock in your sweet ass, right, Dave? Look at you. You're so close to begging, it's almost disgusting. You're lucky you look so fucking hot with those red cheeks and small pants, you bitch." Dave's face lights up into a shade of red that's brighter than his text and he, as deeply as he can manage, moans. "That's right. Pathetic little fuck."

"Oh my god," he breathes.

"Can't take the heat, get outta the kitchen."

He glares at you through tinted shades - the affect is ruined by the red of his pale cheeks and the bulge in his shorts. "Bro, I swear to God, Bro-"

"I thought you were an atheist."

"Bro! If you ruin this for me, I'll fucking... I'll fucking. I dunno. I'll chop off your cock and feed it to the stupid ass crows who look in my window while I jack off."

"Maybe they think your dick is a worm."

Dave blushes again. "Shut the fuck up. Not everyone can have a dick as massive as yours." He drools with his words, eyes glancing down at your zipper. His fingers, the digits having been twitching ever since you told him to stay still and away from his dick, begin to creep up the side of his thigh. "I mean, though, I'm not complaining."

"Oh, I know you aren't." Instead of using your hard voice to slaughter his boner, you decide to rejuvenate him. Not that Dave really needs it, you think, the cock in his pants isn't going to grow much more at the moment. "You definitely want my massive dick shoved up your ass and to pound you, hard, into the ground. Isn't that right, Dave? You aren't going to feel your fucking legs when I'm done with you, you sick fuck. And you don't even want to." Dave is shivering in his seat. You've had him coming just with your words before, but you pray this isn't one of the times. Despite the lack of evidence, you desperately want to shove your cock up his tight ass. "Jesus Christ, Dave. You're gonna make a fucking mess all across the fucking floor the second I get near your sweet, plush rump, aren't you? And when that happens, you'll cater to my fucking wants and suck my dick dry. Got it, my little slut?" 

"O-Oh my god, yes, Bro. Hell yes." His stutter makes your dick twitch in your pants and you sigh quietly when you see the apartment only four blocks away. Your little brother is far more excited than you are, though. He allows a throaty moan with a whining end come through his throat and you just know he's staring into the window that belongs to your flat. 

After speeding for three and a half blocks, you spy a cop car and slow until you're in the parking lot. Both you and Dave unbuckle quickly, him making moves to hide his cock so walking into the lobby won't be a total hell. Different ideas come to you, though, and you tell him, "Hands at your sides, young man."

"One second, dude."

"No, now."

He scowls up at you, but is desperate for you attention, so he drops his hands at his sides. In a matter of moments, his cock moves away from his thigh and pops back up. "Bro..."

You don't reply. Already, you're beginning to enjoy the embarrassment your brother is dealing with as the two of you walk up to the lobby. There's an elderly lady on the second floor and you call up, "Good evening!" you hear Dave's internal screaming as she gasps when looking down. 

"Bro..." he says again, whining. 

"Suck it up, love." 

And he does, like the cool little dude he is. You enter the lobby and have a short but sweet conversation with the receptionist, remarking on her nice blouse and asking Dave if he agrees. He's hiding his cock beneath the overhanging shadow of the front desk. "Yeah. It's real nice."

"Oh, he's sweet." She smiles at you. 

Before she can comment on your parenting skills, you say, "Nah. He's actually a dirty little fuck. Anyway, we gotta hop." Her jaw bounces off the desk. 

By the time you finally, finally get into your apartment, Dave is about murderous with anger. "Bro!" Except it's not even anger. He's trying to shove you into the wall - standing on his tip toes to bite your neck - and it's all out of arousal. He's irritated, sure, but it's basically nonexistent compared to his other feelings. Maybe he thinks his love bites are actually painful, maybe he wants you to wince and tell him to stop. If you're going to be honest, though, the sting of pain from his teeth and down your body is lovely. 

You palm his crotch and he immediately backs off. "Good boy," you whisper, turning around to unlock the door. A smuppet stares at you through the kitchen counter but promptly doesn't give a shit once the door is shut. Dave comes over to you and before he can pull another shitty stunt, you pick him up and grope his ass as his back is to the wall, your mouth all over his. Instantly, he's groaning and thrusting his hips so his erection can rub against your stomach and chest but he's also trying desperately not to leave your hands or your mouth. 

And, to fuck with him again, you set him down. Doubtlessly irritated but hiding it professionally, Dave stares at you through shades rested on red cheeks. "What the fuck are you looking at it, princess? Aren't sluts supposed to strip?"

Dave jumps to your command and instantly begins to tear off his clothes. It's a little too enthusiastic for your taste, but as long as it's happening you can't complain too much. Besides, his cock has been hard for nearly an hour now. 

His shirt disappears first, exposing pale flesh but defined muscles on a thin and gangly body. On anyone else, it'd be a turn off. On your little brother, though, it's drop dead hot. Dave's pants drop along with his boxers and he seems nothing but relieved to be naked. His dick is standing up, close to pressing against his stomach but not quite. 

"You're way too hot to be thirteen you kinky fuck," you say. 

"You're way too hot to be thirty or whatever the fuck you are you sexy motherfucker."

You could've ruined the whole thing by commenting that your prick has never been near a mother and is rarely near a woman at all. Instead, you take away your own shirt and unbuckle your belt, black jeans staying but ironically plaid boxers staying. Dave groans. 

"Someone's needy," you comment, a smirk hard on your tongue. 

A sigh passes between pale and chapped lips and even that sounds full of want. Sure, he's sick of your games, but he's more sick of his own arousal. "Please, Bro," he whines. "Fuck me, Bro. I wanna feel your huge cock in my ass and I want to feel it for the days I won't be able to walk."

"Gotta get me hard, lil' man." The boy drops on his knees in front of you, his chin level to the forming tent in your boxers. Grabbing at the cloth that's clad to your thighs, Dave pulls down your remaining clothes and leaves them at your feet, eyes on your slowly hardening prick. Faintly, you hear him mumble, "Oh, god," as he runs that talented little tongue over his lips. With a glance from your brother and a nod from you, Dave takes the head of your cock in his mouth and playfully waves his tongue along the underside, emitting the smallest of shivers from you. He looks up at you again, his eyes trailing up and down your chest before he shuts them again in a blissful moan. The vibration makes your dick quiver and you're tempted to grab his pale hair and ram your cock down his slim, tight throat. 

"You're hard," Dave says. The heat of his breath is chill against the wet skin of your cock, the light brushing of your brother's lips against the tip is electrifying. "Should I stop?"

"No, keep going. I call the shots, you little whore." The boy eagerly puts the head back onto his tongue. "Don't do anything I don't tell you to do unless you want some sort of punishment. And, no, fuck you. Dirty lil' bitch. A strifing punishment, not the spanking you're thinking of. Jesu- oh holy shit, Dave." His tongue drags along the slit in the head of your dick as he begins to suck. It's hard to breathe straight and he is way too young to be this good at going down on somebody. 

You groan a bit as his tongue circles around you and his head begins to bob up and down your cock, slowly taking you in. He's got a million small whimpers leaving his mouth a minute as his hand, the one not clasped around your cock to keep it in place, clenches and unclenches on his thigh. Dave moves off your dick completely, now just licking the underside and using his other hand to squeeze your balls. "Fuck, fuck, fine. Alright, you can stop."

Eyes are wide behind his shades. "Are you going to...?" he bites at his lip, glancing between your eyes and the dick in front of his face. 

"Am I going to what?"

"Bro."

"What?"

"Bro!"

"Sorry, lil' dude. I dunno what you want from me." Dave is pouting now and you're smirking like the asshole you are. "Come on, Dave, what do you expect from me? Just to assume you want my huge cock shoved up your ass and that you want me to pound you senseless? Fuck if I know. You could want me to return the favor you did just now. Tell me, lil' bro," you intentionally look down at his cock when you say lil', "Tell me what you want."

Dave gets down on his knees and elbows, ass in the air and ready for the taking. "Stop being a dick, Bro."

Exaggerated and exasperated, you sigh. "Fine, you little bitch. Let me grab lube and shit. Stay pretty, alright."

He moans into the ground, legs shaking with impatience and irritation. "Hurry up."

A couple of flash steps and you're back, a small, blue bottle in your hand. Your brother still has his face pressed into the carpet while you smother some of the stuff across your length. "Get on the futon." He takes the same position on when he gets there. "Good boy."

"Broooo..." he's whining, desperate now. 

"Calm your shit, asshole, I'll be there in a second." And you are. Kneeling behind him, bottle spilling out a smooth liquid, you begin to press your fingers around his hole. Dave keens, a breathey gasp escaping his lips. It takes a moment, you have no idea how he manages to tighten himself back up after each of these sessions, but you're able to work a finger into him while he squirms and makes small noises around you, ass clenching tight around the probing figure. His breath comes faster and harder soon you can start pressing a second one in, and he comes sometime around the third. "There ya go," you mumbles, voice a mix between kind and thoughtful. You put more lube on your fingers and continue to finger his ass until his cock becomes hard again, this time without any of his assistance. Though, you're sure, he's killing himself with some wicked thoughts involving handcuffs and cock rings and the list could go on. He's pestered you about a riding crop before. 

Dave starts moving up and down your fingers, matching your slow pace, his thrusts measured in breathey sighs and happy whimpers and purrs. After a bit, and you're regretful to do it, you pull your fingers out of his hole and press the head of your member to his entrance after spreading some lube along the length. "Oh! Oh. Oh, god, holy shit. Broooo! Yes, yes, please." 

"Yeah, yeah," you mumble absently, focusing on the warmth of his skin while attempting not to just ram yourself in like he wants you too. The head slips in easily and Dave groans into the futon. Slowly, you inch your way into his asshole bit by bit until you're half hidden and you let out a breath you didn't know you'd been holding. Your little brother whimpers and his shades have fallen off onto the floor, eyes shut tight as he holds onto the pressure in his ass. "Mm," you hum, then press the rest of the way in. Dave moans loudly once your thighs are flushed with his. 

"Ho-Holy shit, Bro, Bro! Fuck me, please. Fuck me senseless a-and... mm, god. Make me your bitch, Bro."

"Whatever you say," you lean down and whisper in his ear, enjoying the shiver that runs down his spine as you do so. 

Teasingly, you move back and forth slowly, hips rocking against his. Dave doesn't need to get used to it and you certainly don't need a breather before going on - it's just another game. You'd give Lil Cal a fist bump if he weren't still in the car. 

Once Dave whines and pleads once more, this time with his voice high with desperation, you slam your cock into his ass. A gasps leaves your brother but you don't let him recover because now the rocking of your hips is fast and hard, leaving you panting as Dave clenches around your cock and groans into the futon and grasping at the fabric to keep himself from falling straight down. He climaxes again, more white cum spilling on the makeshift bed. You can imagine, for him, that all of this is becoming all too pleasurable. Your brother is probably swimming in it, if his moans are any guess. "You are such a whore, Dave. Such a dirty little fucker, always wanting cock." His moans comes close to a scream and he moves to press his face into the mattress, embarrassed and flustered. "Don't hide from the truth, slut. You know I'm right. You know just how much you love having your big bro slam his fucking cock into your tight ass and having you cum all over the place. You're a dirty cum slut, Dave."

He screams this time and you make a particular thrust harsher than the others to make it last. You rush now, moving your hand around his cock to get another orgasm out of him. In response, Dave moves back into your thrusts and attempts to tighten up around your prick, but the pressure is too much and he screams again. Smirking, you slam hard into him again and have it become your regular pace. Now you're heating up and maybe there's a few moans coming out of your lips but Dave isn't hearing them. When you come, still pounding his ass through your orgasm, he screams again, cock dripping precum on your fingers. He finishes a last time when you pull out, a sigh leaving him as he slumps against the futon, breathing heavily. 

"Are you satisfied?" you ask, pulling your boxers up. Unlike your brother, you prefer walking around clothed. 

Dave hums in response, still panting into the fabric. For a while, you watch him, biting and licking your lips with appreciation for such a kinky and willing fuck for a brother. 

"Hungry?"

He nods, eyes still closed. 

The burgers and fries are still warm but the ice in the drinks have melted. Dave awkwardly maneuvers himself to sit, but ends up laying on his side with his legs folder. He's put his shirt back on while you were in the kitchen and excitedly grabs at his fries and sips at his Sprite.


End file.
